Apparatus such as a global positioning system (GPS) device or a navigation device are known. Such apparatus provide directions that enable a user to follow a route from a first geographical location to a second geographical location. It is useful to provide such instructions in a manner that is clear and easy for the user to follow whilst they are driving or walking.